Don't Call Me Cute
by We'll.Call.Her.WILD
Summary: Life is pretty good. It's like that though when you're starting 11th grade, you're beautiful, have an amazing best friend, and guys kiss the floor you walk on. All that changed when I met Edward Mason though. He could care less I exist. I am going to get him to notice me if it's the last thing I do though. Hello, hospital volunteer work and Carlisle the king of DILFs.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey so it's just a start, I hope it's not too horrible! I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar errors. **

**I know Bella comes off as snobby, but that's how it is for now. Let's watch her blossom(:  
Anyways, read on(:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"I can't believe we're juniors, this is so great!" Rose squealed next to me. She took the keys out of the ignition and looked at me with a wide smile.

Rosalie Hale has been my best friend since 1st grade, it's like we were destined. She's gorgeous, blonde, tall, and has the perfect figure.

"You must be on drugs." I countered, rolling my eyes and slipping on my sunglasses. Even if it's only for a few moments before school, I'm going to enjoy these bitches. It took my full pay check to afford my ray bands.

I work at a small diner. I guess it's not saying much, but I have worked my ass off over time so many nights this summer. My dad, Charlie, works as a local police man, so we're not exactly making bank. Even if Charlie made more and understood a typical teenage girl's needs, his belief in working for what you want is too strong in his system to spoil me.

"Prozac is the shit, hon." Rosalie giggled and slipped on her similar sunglasses. Rose has money, so those sunglasses probably came with no effort, but her home life isn't all honey and sugar.

Rose opened a small compact and gazed at her reflection, then turned the mirror to me with a grin, "Life is beautiful, babe. We're gorgeous". She threw her compact into the back of her red convertible and I stepped out of the car.

Rose has a touch of vain, but mostly confidence. I mean really, we are gorgeous and I don't see anything wrong with flaunting it. People don't think it's a horrible thing when the smart kids get good grades and celebrate over their A's, so what is wrong with acknowledging my strength.

People can think I'm vain and heartless with no active brain cells. It just makes them feel better thinking that there are no redeeming qualities in my personality. Besides, I'd rather keep it that way. I don't want people stepping all over me. Renee taught me well.

"Rose! Bella!" we both turned to face an exuberant Jessica Stanley. She strode toward us with open arms. Her skin had a dark tan and her hair was straightened and shiny.

"I have missed my girls sooo much, like, Italy wasn't even that great. It smelled bad." Jessica gushed while wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"You got such a good tan though, hon. I'm jealous." Rose giggled, flipping her blonde mane back.

"Oh my gosh, I know right. It was so hot and…" Jessica struggled for words, "and hot." She finished finally.

Rose and I aren't best friends with Jessica. We get together sometimes and hot box Jessica's room or meet at the pool. Jessica isn't someone that you want to tell secrets to though, and she can be a bit of a compulsive liar at times.

I reached out to gently run my fingers through a section of her shiny hair, "You're hair is gorgeous, Jess." I complemented.

Her smile got wide, "Thanks Bella, I started using this keratin oil stuff at night time, and when I wake up, my hair is like…super soft and shiny!" she babbled, while twisting the ends of her hair around her fingers.

She isn't really amazing company, but she's essential to keep close.

Jessica suddenly looked around and leaned in close to us. She started talking in a low devious tone "Have you guys seen the new gu—OH MY GOSH! There's Lauren, I'll talk to you girls later" Jessica squealed, looking in the direction of a platinum blonde. "Love you guys!" She called to us as she pranced away.

Lauren looked over at us when Jessica got to her and delicately fluttered her hand as a greeting.

Rose snorted and gave a little flutter back. "Jessica's tan is fake, and Lauren needs to go eat some McDonalds."

"Awh, and all along I thought you and Jessica were like best-friends" I joked.

Rose snorted again and locked her arm with mine.

"I wonder what she was going to tell us though," she pondered, her lips puckering in thought.

Rose's concentration face honestly makes her look like a fish. Last year she harbored a crush on her Geometry teach, Mr. Garner. Poor, Rose.

"I don't know, but I need to….oh, Rose." I grabbed onto her forearm and pushed my sunglasses on top of my head.

Across the parking lot was a black 69' mustang. That wasn't what I was staring at though. He had on light washed ripped jeans and a fitting gray shirt. His hair was a messy and dark, but the sunlight illuminated it, making sheens of bronze. He was tall, with wide shoulders and narrow hips. He was delicious.

God, we would make a great couple. I would love for him to press me up against a wall.

"That car is fucking beautiful! Bella and that guy…man…model person. Oh shit!" Rose exclaimed incoherently.

No, Rose, I'm sorry, but mentally I'm calling dibs on this one.

"I saw him first!" I let go of her arm and began walking over to meet him.

Oh please don't let me trip. Secret #1 I'm really clumsy, oh, I'll push my shoulders back and keep my posture straight while walking.

My tummy got small…butterflies? Is this what girls moan about in sappy books and movies?

_Don't worry Bella, you are beautiful. Why wouldn't he want you?_

And with that thought I felt a calm smooth over my anxiousness.

As I approached him I smiled, I watched his eyebrow do this sexy quirk movement. It was pierced with spikes, which made it that much hotter. He is exactly what I need.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I greeted with my sweetest voice.

"Hey, I'm Edward." He smirked, his voice sounded husky, but smooth like pearls.

"Want me to show you around?" I asked, tilting my head to look up at him.

As he looked down at me and as our eyes connected I was startled. His eyes were a bright burning apple green color. I swallowed thickly, my mouth suddenly feeling a bit dry.

"I'm good. Thanks for the offer though," then he swaggered by me. The scent of cigarette smoke and vanilla trailing after him.

_Did I just get…rejected?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope it's okay(:**

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

* * *

I went home and flopped hopelessly onto my bed that night, and concentrated hard my cream ceiling. There was a small splatter of violet from where we painting my walls.

"UGH!" I huffed, and put my arms over my head. I don't think I've had such a bad day since 7th grade when Lauren Mallory ran into me and spilled her chocolate milk all over my new dress.

Today was horrible though.

* * *

_Did I just get…rejected?_

Girls were looking at me and whispering to their friends. I heard low sniggers and mumbled words like "karma", "pathetic", and "losing her touch."

I continued standing there; I could feel my eyes get hot. I was breaking out of my stupor.

_You do not cry._

I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and turned to meet the gazes of a group of sophomore girls grinning at me. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I snarled, I felt the corner of my lip twitch.

With that their eyes widened slightly, and their lips stopped moving. Now they were just pointless statues to me.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and Rose stood before me. She put my sunglasses back over my eyes and we walked back to her car.

After we arrived to her car, we broke out the emergency cigarettes that she stashed in her glove compartment. Rose only smokes when she's around other people who do, or she's having a stressful day.

She didn't ask me any questions like most friends would. She stayed silent and blew out puffs of smoke. That's how I wanted her though, I didn't want any questions like "what happened?" I don't even know what happened.

* * *

_Maybe he's gay?_

Maybe, but something about that just doesn't fit him right.

I finally push myself off my bed. I need anything to distract me at this point. I feel like I'm going insane.

I opened my door, walked down the steps, and wandered into the kitchen. There sat Charlie, Tanya, and Angela. Charlie is my dad, Tanya is the evil bitch he married last year, and Angela is her angelic daughter, my step sister.

I walked in to all of them sitting at the table, talking cheerily and eating dinner.

Maybe I could just…walk away quietly…

"Oww!" I cried, and grasped my foot, bouncing on one leg. I stepped on a small thorn probably brought in by our dog, Mooks.

My halfway family looked up at me startled, the conversation halting immediately.

_Awkward._

"Hey Princess, want to come sit down and eat with us?" Charlie asked me kindly.

I don't remember the last time I sat and had dinner with my dad and the intruders. Probably, because I stopped around the time they moved in. Tanya is a passive aggressive cow and Angela is just…too nice to be real.

"Charlie, I'm sure she's got things, she's doing. Isn't that right, Bella?" Tanya simpered while twirling a noodle around her fork. Charlie glanced at her, but his eyes went back to mine.

"Um, actually…no." I answered. Tanya's eyes narrowed a fraction as I pulled a chair out and sat down. I spooned myself some noodles with white sauce.

My presence had made things a little uncomfortable. I never really got to know Angela; we only spoke a few words to each other daily. Even though I'm a year younger than her, I know I make her nervous. Whenever I'm around she becomes really quiet.

Tanya probably wishes she could just kill me herself. She's hated me since she has moved in. Her hair is strawberry blonde, and she is tall and thin. She's part plastic, but people still find her beautiful. I'm not quite sure how Angela is her daughter though. Angela has straight brown hair and wears glasses. She's tall and skinny. She's pretty.

Slowly the conversation started back up, and I was almost able to fit in.

Then I saw it, on Tanya's wrist was a little silver bracelet that was strangely identical to the one I keep on my dresser.

"Tanya, where did you get that?" I questioned pointing at her wrist.

"This? I found it on the floor and thought it looked darling with my complexion." She said innocently, gently touching the bracelet.

Okay. Bullshit.

"Tanya. I know that was on my dresser." I answered calmly. Anger was beginning to simmer in my stomach. I wanted to say so many other things to her.

Tanya tittered and smiled at me, "No, I would never go into your room and invade your privacy, and I would also never steal. If you really liked this bracelet you would have taken care of it, and not left it on the floor. You need to step up and take responsibility for your actions. Think of this as a lesson in life." Tanya chided, in a sickly sweet tone.

Rose gave me that bracelet for my 16th birthday.

"Dad!" I turned to him, my eyes wide, begging him to say something.

"Bella…" he trailed gruffly, "I think it would be best if you went to your room. Tanya has a point and I think you to need to sit with yourself and consider the point she has made."

I hate Tanya and I hate her for brainwashing my dad. He still loves me, but it's like he's too blinded by her bullshit to see any reason. Slowly over the year of her living here, he's progressed into thinking I'm a trouble maker. I know she planted that seed in his head, and has just been watering it gradually over the months.

"Whatever." I got up and went back to my room.

Tonight sucks.

I sat down in my rolley chair and propped my feet onto my desk.

Edward ran through my mind.

I'll ask Google for the answers.

I opened my laptop and opened up the search bar. Oh, I should check my Facebook.

Wait, Facebook.

Everyone has a Facebook.

Hastily I logged into Facebook and typed Edward into the search bar. He immediately popped up with already 100 mutual friends.

Edward Mason.

Even his name sounds orgasmic.

His profile picture was of...his car. What a typical guy. At least I know he isn't gay now.

He lived in California? I should have figured. Facebook wouldn't let me go through his pictures, because of privacy settings…and I don't want to add him after today's incident…I don't want to seem desperate.

I'll get Rose over tomorrow and she can add him.

I closed my laptop and spun around in my chair. I finally stood up and went to my vanity mirror.

I looked at the girl staring back at me. Her long dark wavy hair was messy. She didn't look as dignified as she usually did. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes lost some of their shine.

I pushed my shoulders back, and held a strong gaze.

I'm going to get Edward Mason, if it's the last thing I do.

And my bracelet, I want my bracelet back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go(: Thank you for the people who reviewed my last chapter:D **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

_Fuck…_

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Good Morning Seattle! Today, August 24th is going to be a beautiful day. Let's start out this morning with our daily horoscope reading. Capricorns watch out for-"

I groaned and stayed in bed for an extra minute, just treasuring how warm and comfy my cocoon of blankets feel. I hate mornings. What sick bastard made school start at seven?

I dragged myself out of bad and towards my mahogany desk. I picked up my phone, surprisingly I forgot all about it yesterday. I hit the power button, ugh it's dead. I carried it with me and connected it to the wall charger while on my way to the shower.

"All I wanna do is have some fun…" I mumbled, damn it 107.5fm, I should never listen to the radio. Random songs always get stuck in my head. Not just for a few minutes either, like a week.

I took a quick shower, making sure to slather more of my coco butter body wash on than usual. I even blow dried my hair and added some volumizer to give my hair more volume than it already has.

_I am on a mission today._

Mission catch the cat. The amazingly sexy man cat.

I let my dark hair cascade in waves down my back and lightly put on some eyeliner and mascara. I even added a dab of dark pink lip gloss on my lips. I usually use Carmex, but desperate needs come with desperate measures.

It felt like I had just smothered glue on my lips instead of lip gloss though. Okay ew never mind, Plan B. I roughly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and picked up some skittle flavored chap stick. Well…it looks dark pink, it'll work.

I need something sexy. I dug through my drawers and pulled out a little white top. It was lacy and came just above my bellybutton and hung off my shoulders. I added a dangly belly button ring and squeezed my ass into some skinny jeans. Adding a necklace and a matching white floral belt, I knew I was ready to venture into the world.

Oh my phone. I still have 20 minutes till Rose pulls in, and she'll probably being running behind like usual anyways. Rose's needy self still liked me to be waiting for her in the drive way though.

I yanked my phone off the charger and pressed hard on the power button. Then because somewhere deep inside of me I like to conserve energy, I also unplugged my charger.

As soon as it was finished reminding me it was Samsung, it began to ping loudly with texts.

Mike…Mike…Tyler…Mike again, Jessica, Rose, Eric, Ben, and Maria…Mike.

Damn it Newton, keep it in your pants. Mike Newton has been my personal assistant since high school started. My unwanted and unneeded assistant, who stopped receiving any form of pay a long time ago.

Rose, keeps telling me how I just need to break the cold hard facts to him.

Mike Newton you are now banished from Castle Of Le Bella. Leave and never return, for thou shant understandth Castle Bella does not want thou.

I smiled to myself at the thought of actually saying that to him. If worse comes to worst, I'll just tell him I developed a phobia of blonde spikey hair and my doctor instructed to keep my distance from anyone with such characteristics.

Oh, before I go. I hastily picked up all my jewelry scattered throughout my room and tossed it into a shoe box. I closed the lid and wedged it under my bed.

Fuck you Tanya. I'm a stealthy motherfucker.

I heard a light knock on my door. Charlie leaves early…so I chose to ignore it.

The knock repeated itself, this time slightly louder.

"Bella, it's just me." I heard Angela's soft voice say. Why did Angela want to talk to me…? We never talk.

Hmm…I felt suspicion cloud my curiosity of what she wanted to tell me. Because I'm damn sure Tanya doesn't want her daughter even associated with me.

"Bella, please, Chloe woke up sick this morning and Mom told me she won't drive me." Angela pleaded softly through the door. "If it hadn't been at the last minute, I would have gotten Alice to swing by and take me there."

"Ok, yeah, that's fine. I'll be down in a few minutes." I agreed unsurely through the door, picking up a pair of wedges with a lacy white bow on top. After putting on my shoes I sent a quick text to Rose telling her what was going on.

Rose doesn't like Angela, but she doesn't dislike Angela either. Rose just doesn't trust her, but that's about everyone who isn't named Bella Swann.

I'm a VIP with Rosalie.

I finally got downstairs after continuously double checking. Usually I never doubt check; I would rather focus on what I'm doing, than worry about a small something I may have forgotten. Besides, I'm only going to school.

I blame it on Mason Syndrome. All this double checking, and I've got this irritating shaky tingling sensation in my body and this…uncomfortable feeling in my chest and stomach. I quickly demolished my granola bar, hoping maybe I was suffering from low blood sugar.

That t'was not the case though. Maybe I have an iron deficiency.

I wonder if I have enough time to brush my teeth again. I ran my tongue over my teeth and sucked on them.

Fuck! A piece of almond got stuck in between my teeth, oh this hurts like hell. Fuck you fucking almonds and your fucking wood like qualities.

I was about to make a dash for the bathroom when I heard Rose's bitchy honk. Not the standard honk, but her slamming her hand down on the steering wheel multiple times, the cause of my damn neighbors who work night shifts to bitch at me. I hope the air bag deploys on her insistent ass one day.

Angela was on my heels as I walked towards our front door. "Are you sure it's okay with her?" she questioned nervously.

"Angela, calm down. She's not as bad as people make her out to be" I reassured her nicely, while opening the door.

"ROSE! STOP FUCKING WITH YOUR HORN WHEN I'M RIGHT FUCKING HERE!" I yelled at her, while she tossed her head back in a hyena laugh. She thought she was the most hilarious person in Forks.

I gave her a nice view of my pretty middle finger.

"Calm your tits, Swann." She snorted. "Hey Angela, just push any bags out of the way." She chirped.

I was glad Rosalie was being nice to Angela. Even though she's the spawn of the devil, she herself was actually very sweet.

"Hey." Angela greeted awkwardly, bringing her hand up in shy wave. She opened the rear door and scooted into the back seat. She pushed bags of Subway and Victoria's Secret onto the floor. Angela looked up and her brown eyes darted nervously to Rose, looking like she was in fear that Rose was about to reach back and break her arm off for touching her bags.

I pulled the visor down and peered into the mirror. I tried digging the piece of almond out of my teeth. Hopefully Angela's half OCD self wouldn't get her panties in too much of a twist over it.

"Ew Bella, stop it" Rose hit my arm away from my face.

"No you don't understand. A huge piece of fucking almond is stuck in my teeth." I groaned, slapping her hand away.

"Come here." She ordered and grabbed my arm again and directed my face towards her. She squeezed my mouth open by grabbing my cheeks and I felt relief on my gums a minute later where the almond had been. She flicked her fingers in disgust.

"The things I do for you" she muttered as she began pulling out of my drive way.

I heard Angela let out a small laugh. I turned around to see her face tinted a shade of pink and her hand covering her mouth.

"What?" I asked confused. What is she laughing at?

"You guys act just like normal people…" she trailed off. I decided not to question her about what she said. I know she doesn't like to be in the spotlight. Rose might not take too kindly to being referred to as the word, "normal" either. She's just weird and touchy about comments like that from people she doesn't know well.

We cruised out of my sweet little suburban neighborhood onto the road that leads through town. My house is pretty close to town, but far enough away from school it would be a pain to walk there.

Close enough to walk to the diner though. I need to check my schedule today.

I would wait to talk to Rose about my CTC Mission, for some reason I didn't really want anyone to know about my current infatuation. I am Bella Swann; I don't get embarrassed or shy, so it's nothing like that. I just…don't want to talk about it with Angela here. She'll think I'm…chasing…ugh, I can't even bring myself to think the words.

I am not chasing after anyone. I'm just taking on a challenge.

I've always liked a good game, but this is a completely new game.

I'm always a winner though, so I'm not stressin'.

I scanned the area as we pulled into the parking the lot. I didn't see him. I felt my chest drop in disappointment. I wanted him to see me first this morning while I still have that fresh look.

"Oh," I heard Angela gasp. I looked over at her and followed her eyes, and there was my God. He was looking fine today in jeans and white V-neck. He had a cute gray beanie and sunglasses on today, so that's probably why I didn't see him.

My eyes shifted back over to Angela and I felt a pang of guilt go through me. He would be mine in a matter of days, at top a few weeks. She's pretty though, so she could probably find someone decent looking to ask her to homecoming.

I felt my heart stop just then. He turned and caught my eye, with a lopsided grin he began loping towards me. Oh, my, gosh.

I guess he really was just trying to play hard to get, and couldn't last very long. He is so attractive. The sun made his eyebrow ring shine a bit, and stubble covered his defined jaw. His beautiful lips began forming the words hey as he began to lift his hand up in a wave.

I smiled coyly as he approached. Now he would get a taste of his own medicine.

I'm sorry this has to happen right in front of you, Angela. This man is too delicious to ignore though.

"Angie!" he called.

I opened to mouth to respond, but then opened it in horror. He strode right by me…and had walked up to Angela.

What. I felt shock and anger run through my body.

He sidled up to her and lazily slung an arm around her. He breathed something quietly into her ear and she giggled. Then he directed them towards the school, his damn muscular perfect arm around her scrawny freckly shoulders.

I felt my blood boiling, but I forced a smile on my face. Not before seeing Rose's matching face of shock though.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rosalie whisper yelled to me.

What the hell is right, Rose.

What could Angela Webber possibly have that I don't?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

"This is such bullshit." I grumbled to Rose as I slammed my locker shut. I ripped a flower magnet off and threw it on to the floor beforehand though, to emphasize how much bullshit it really was. For the past 10 minutes before first period begins, Rose has been reassuring me of my superiority. I know I'm better, I just don't see why Edward doesn't see that.

"He has the name of an old man, sweetheart. You can do better." Rose cooed to me, smoothing her hand against my shoulder.

I pouted and slouched defeated against my locker, "I don't want better, and I like his old man name." I whined, meeting her gaze. I know I'm being pathetic, but I can't help it. I never knew how rejection felt, but now I do and it's horrible!

I watched Rose give me a sympathetic smile and reach into her purse. Her hands fumbled around, and I heard the faint rattle of a pill bottle. After another rattle of the bottle from closing the child proof cap, she zipped her purse shut, and inconspicuously handed me a small white pill.

"Rose, I don't want to become a drug addict because of him!" I said pushing her hand away. Geez I'm not that depressed.

"Come on, it's just a relaxer. You'll feel a lot better, I promise." Rose said, giving me a sweet smile and pushing it my way.

"No," I muttered, more weakly this time. Maybe I would feel a lot better. I know I smoke a little mary-jane on occasion, and have taken shrooms once in a blue moon, but pills made me feel uneasy. They seem more…unnatural and dangerous.

"Baby cakes, would I ever do anything to hurt you?" Rose coaxed sweetly, already knowing the answer to her question.

If it's just a relaxer though, I'm sure it wouldn't do too much harm.

Still unsure, I took the pill with cautious hands. I began to unlock my locker for the second time this morning, when Rose pulled out a water bottle and handed it to me. I stepped back from my locker and quickly dropped the pill in my mouth and took a large swig from the water bottle, effectively blocking my mind's attempts to second guess my actions. When the liquid hit my taste buds, I almost choked and spit it all over the floor. Luckily though, I've been hanging out with Rose long enough, that I automatically swallowed the strong drink.

"Vodka, at school? I swear, you're getting worse, Rose." I sighed, giving her back her "water bottle". I don't mind that she likes to have fun, it's just…sometimes I miss my sober friend.

Rose hasn't always been like this. I felt sadness well up in my chest.

"You're vagina's showing." Rose taunted, "Come on, Bella, go get tipsy with me in the bathroom. The first week of school is just a joke anyways."

She must have seen the hesitation in my eyes, because she continued, "It'll only be a few sips, just to kill the edge of a Tuesday off."

I was about to argue, but I stopped myself, fuck it. Matter as well.

Forks is a small town, and since it's such a small insignificant town, the teachers here make just enough to scrape by on. Most of them have grown old with the town, and don't care too much about what the students do. As long as you're not being completely obnoxious and belligerent, no disciplinary actions will happen.

Besides, the worst that would happen to me is Charlie will come and escort me out of the school and into his cruiser. I'm sure Tanya would love something like that to feast on. Happy Tanya= Happy Charlie, so really, I'm being quite charitable.

Rose and I went to the bathroom and proceeded to gently swig vodka. I don't know why I was making such a big deal about it. A warmth spread to my chest, and suddenly I felt, not just fine...but good. I forgot how much I love alcohol.

"We can't get wasted during school." Rose giggled, twisting the white cap back onto her bottle.

I know she's right. I at least have to be able to walk to myself and sit down in the right seat.

"Rose. I have no idea where my 2nd period class is. We never went yesterday." I realized, horrified. I can't walk into a class smelling like alcohol.

"Oh, either do I. Don't worry though hon, it'll be fine." She replied, tucking the bottle back into her cute Pink backpack and handing me a few breath mints.

"You always say that." I muttered, standing up straight and stretching my arms a bit. I stumbled a tad as I brought my arms down, but that was all. Maybe Rose is right, maybe I will be okay.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall feeling like it was going to be okay. I even found Mrs. Varnes class with barely any trouble, everything is so okay. I could feel the stress reliever releasing, and combining with the alcohol, because everything just became more and more okay.

I walked in Mrs. Varnes class early… I felt so slow in the hallway, but I guess I wasn't. I also breezed by Jessica in the hall, ignoring her attempts to drag me into some high school soap opera. It never occurred to me I could just NOT talk to her. So much stress just slid off my shoulders after the realization.

I got to room 34, and opened the door gently. The smell of disinfectant made me cringe.

"Hi, Mrs. Varnes. I'm Isabella Swann, sorry I missed your class yesterday." I smiled sweetly, at the elderly lady crouched over her desk.

Her small hazel eyes finally left her work, and trailed up to look at me. She pushed her glasses farther up her nose, and squinted at me for a moment. Her thin lips formed a straight line across her face, but that began to become a frown as she glanced disapprovingly at my mid drift and exposed shoulders.

What a prude.

"Truancy is important, Ms. Swann, and so is dress code." she clucked disapprovingly.

"Okay. Where do I sit then?" I asked bluntly, dropping my attempts to win her over.

She glowered at me, but finally pointed to a seat near the back of the class room. Thank god, I don't think I could stand being up close with the woman.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my stuff down on the small table. There were two chairs seated at every table, I chose the side next to the wall. I plopped down in my chair and gazed out the window.

"Bella." I heard a husky voice call my name. It sounded like Edward's…hmm…but why would sexy cat man be talking to me?

Oh shit

I swung my body up like fucking Ariel the Little Mermaid. My head felt fuzzy and disoriented, I looked over to my right and saw Edward was staring at me confused.

Since when was Edward sitting next to me…? I must have fallen asleep in class.

Damn, this is not a good start off to the school year. I know I shouldn't have taken those relaxy pills. I'm feeling too relaxed. Like my desk has become a cloud relaxed.

"Class has been over for a while, but they're doing a lock down drill so we started a group lab." he explained slowly, taking in my disorientated state.

Oh please don't let there be drool on my face. I attempted to discreetly wipe my face, and I could feel it. I slobber when I sleep.

Great, this is exactly how I wanted to our second meeting to go. I'm drugged and drooling everywhere.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" he huffed. His eyebrow doing this cute little furrowing thing...they reminded me of cute little caterpillars.

I started giggling at the thought of Edward with caterpillars on his face.

He leaned in close to my mouth, and I instantly froze up. His messy dark bronze hair looked so soft I just wanted to reach up and touch it. After a second of lingering, he pulled back though with a look of mild amusement on his face.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked slowly, a small grin on his face.

I looked up at him, he didn't seem like he was disgusted by my irresponsible behavior. I slowly shook my head in a yes answer.

"What do you wash your hair with?" I blurted out, still focused on how soft and clean his hair looked.

He rubbed his hand through his hair and gave me an easy smile before he answered,  
"Suave I think? Ask my mom."

What a typical male answer.

"Oh, I was just wondering because….I'm writing an article for a hair solon." I said quickly, trying to cover up my weirdness.

"For who? My mom owns a solon in Seattle."

Shit.

"Oh…"I quickly racked my brain for a name, "Nicholas Cage." I answered, I know I've heard that name before, I just can't remember where.

"…like the actor?" he asked confused, looking at me strangely.

That's where I heard it. Rose was talking about his upcoming movie, damnit.

"No, this is a different."

"Rite…" he trailed off, a slightly concerned look on his face.

I suddenly realized that this is my big moment. This is my time to talk to him.

"So you're from California?" I probed.

I watched as he began fiddling with his fingers, his eyes darting to the other side of the room.

"Yeah." He answered finally, his tone stopping any gateway to further the conversation.

We sat quietly for a moment, my mind racing through more things to say. I know I shouldn't bother him, but I my mouth just is not cooperating today. My inebriated state was not taking any conversation ending hints either.

"Are you interested in Angela?" I blurted out.

"Why?" he questioned, giving me a suspicious look.

"She's my sister, well my step sister." I corrected, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Suddenly he began chuckling. His face began to turn a red color from lack of air after a few minutes. Annoyance filled me as I watched him laugh. What's so damn funny?

He caught the expression on my face and began to cough in attempt to hide his laughter.

"I'm sorry, you two are just nothing alike." He said, a grin coming back onto his gorgeous face.

"How?" I questioned, curious about what could possibly interest him in Angela that separated her from me.

"First off, Angela is so quiet and timid. She's crazy nice. She has a more sarcastic sense of humor, and just seems to think about life and appreciate the real things. That's it, she's just real down to earth. It's badass, it's hard to find a girl like that." He spoke, a smile lingering in his words.

"You barely know her." I sniffed.

Perfect angelic Angela. She can have that reign at home, but now she's stepping into my territory.

"Or maybe you barely know her." He retorted, his green eyes flashing brightly as he rolled them.

With that, an announcement came on to tell the school that the practice drill was over and we could all continue to our next class. Edward muttered a quick "later" in his husky voice and slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked away.

If it hadn't been for the alcohol and relaxer in my system, I would have felt a thickness in my chest. The kind that has always been there, but just gets worse over time.

* * *

**Hey so, I hope that you guys will still stick around. Like I said, Bella is blossoming. She doesn't realize yet how she's being, but she's beginning to realize something is up. She's not all bad though(: This is also a story that will occasionally have drinking and drugs woven in, but that won't be a major focus. **

**Anyways, I'm always open for constructive criticism, I'm just a beginner so I have a lot to learn. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier- I do not own Twilight**

* * *

By the time the last bell rang, signaling the end of school, I had no urge to go to work.

Of course though, Mindy a collage girl I work with texted me during sixth period to remind me I was working today…and tomorrow, and Thursday, and the rest of the fucking weekend.

Just my luck. This year is not starting off well.

Then Rose decided to get plastered a few hours ago during lunch and got her older brother, Jasper, to pick her up.

So, along with my minor hangover sludgy feeling, having to work, and the fucking brutality of Edward, I also have to walk home.  
Okay, well I don't guess I don't HAVE to walk home. I know at least half the school would jump at the chance to give me a ride home and have a small weird bond with me after that in their delusional head, but I don't like to rely on people. I began walking, my wedges causing my pace to be unbearably slow.

At least work is at 6. I should be able to get home within an hour, so that'll be 4 and I'll have 2 hours to get to work.

And because I'm alone, and am no longer on drugs, of course Edward was on my mind.

By the time I made it into town, 30 minutes had already passed by with multiple horns honking at me and douchey guys cat calling me. I watched as a shiny black mustang passed me, like the one Edward has. Then I also watched as it began to slowly back up in the middle of the road to where I was standing.

My body began getting filled with this annoying excitement. Even though I think Edward is the hottest thing ever and I was freaking out a bit, after today I felt part irritation at seeing his beautiful face.

"What?" I said, annoyed. Is he here to unintentionally call me fake and tell me how unlike Angela I am? At the time since I was drugged, I didn't understand the meaning behind his words correctly, but now I understood the full gist of them.

"Do you want a ride?" he questioned, ignoring my harsh tone.

"Do you want to fuck off?" I asked angrily, no longer worrying about trying to impress him.

His eyebrow did that sexy quirk thing it did yesterday when I first saw him. Even though I was angry at him for earlier, it still made my knees feel a little bit like jello.

"Stop bitching and take a ride." He said, the edge of his lip turning up into a strangely sexy crooked smile.

I could feel my eyes widen a bit. Nobody ever talked to me the way he did. And well, I never would have taken it from anybody the way I took it from him.

I gave him an answer by sideling over to the passenger door and opening it. I made sure to add a swing to my hips as I did so.

I closed the door and buckled my seat belt.

The car ride was quiet, until my need to talk interrupted the soft sound of rock coming from his stereo.

"So why do you want to give me a ride? I thought I'm a fake heartless bitch." I asked sassily, crossing my arms and giving him my bitch stare.

Instead all I got from him was a low chuckle instead of the angry reaction I was expecting. Or maybe even the pitiful remorseful reaction I was hopefully expecting…

"Okay? What's up?" he asked, the sound of amusement in his voice just pissing me off more.

"I'm talking about where you basically told me everything that Angela is and I'm not. Like kind, real, and down to earth." I said in a sweet voice, but still felt my nose wrinkle in my signature style of distaste and anger.

He began chewing on his lip ring, his defined jaw moving from the action. I can't tell if I want to fucking jump him, or jump on him.

"Talk to me when you're ready to listen." He retorted, no amusement in his voice any longer. No anger either, just a calm statement.

"I am ready." I insisted with wide eyes. At this point just trying to get some kind of reaction out of him, instead of this...indifference towards me. I like to know where I stand with people, and honestly I would like my name to trigger something in him even if it is anger.

"No, you're not. You just want my attention." He said bluntly concentrating on the road, "Now where do you live?" he asked before I could start arguing with him.

"Turn on Begonia and I'm the 2nd house on the right." I answered.

He slowed down as he turned into my paved driveway.

"Later." He said, as I opened the door and stepped out as gracefully as I could manage.

I stood outside for a moment, looking at the quaint white 3 story house with the dark blue door. When it was just me and Charlie, a Christmas reef would still be hung on the door. The house would still be an older yellow farm house, which sat on real green grass. You know, the real stuff, not the kind so green you're probably getting cancer from breathing in so many pesticides.

That's another secret; I really do care about the environment. I also believe in global warming and happen to love polar bears.

Angela likes to go out of the way and make fund raisers at school and wears these horrible Go Green shirts that are probably made out of gross recycled bags. I'm not about to let her think that I would ever wear something that disgusting. Or wake up on a Saturday so I can go be obnoxious and protest against some cosmetic factory, please I have much better things to do on a Saturday morning. For example sleeping, like normal people.

"Bella! Get your stupid dog out of my yard and back into the fucking house!" Tanya screeched through the glass door. Charlie doesn't come home until 6:30 usually, so I get to see the loud aggressive side of her.

I hope Mooks shits on her bed.

"Come on Mooky." I coaxed my sweet golden retriever, grabbing him by his red collar and guiding him to the house.

"Clean the damn dishes too. You could at least try and show Charlie some appreciation for taking you in and giving you good food and a place to live. Saving you from your crack whore mother" Tanya ranted from the kitchen. I could hear her tossing silverware into the kitchen sink.

I just learned to ignore casual comments like these from Tanya. Stupid cow.

I walked into the kitchen and began scrubbing the dishes, I hummed to the sound of music drifting from Angela's room. She's probably working on homework.

"I also want the bathroom cleaned before you leave for work." Tanya ordered now from the living room. After I finished the dishes I walked out to see her flipping through a magazine, her freshly painted toenails propped up on the armrest.

I stood in front of her until she looked up acknowledging me.

"Tanya, why do you pay a maid if you're just going to make me do all the chores a _house wife_ is _supposed_ to be able to do."

"Charlie cares about responsibility, and you obviously need to learn something about that." She answered, going back to her People magazine.

I stomped loudly up the steps until I reached the cupboard where I grabbed Clorox, bleach, gloves, a sponge and then slammed that shut too.

At least I know we have cleaning supplies for the day I lose it and kill the bitch.

Cleaning the bathrooms had been a pain in the ass. There wasn't just one bathroom, but fucking four in our house. Tanya and Charlie had one connected to their master room, and then Angela's connected to her room. The one upstairs, and then the one for the occasional guests to access down stairs. I had just enough time to put on my short high waited black shorts and tucked-in pink t-shirt. I styled my wavy mess into a pony tail and headed out the door.

The hiring manager, Al, had a thing for young pretty girls and liked to make sure our shorts were short and our shirts were tight. He's a fucking pervert, but I don't really care. He's nice and I got a raise a month ago. I'm now making $8.25 an hour. Woo. Go boobies.

Walking to the diner only takes about 15 minutes; it's the walk back at night that's annoying. Charlie used to pick me up, but then he settled for giving me a bottle of pepper spray instead.

I need a car.

The walk didn't feel too long today with everything on my mind of the late.

Another thing about Fork's is we're known for our "humor". The diner's name read "A Salt and Battery." In large lit up letters. Ha ha very funny, right?  
Then across the street a hair solon read "Curl Up and Dye." Whoever came up with the scheme must have had a fucked up sense of humor.

I walked in and timed in, then a few moments later Mindy was already handing me customer's orders and chirping table numbers to me. I'm a waitress, it's not too bad. I've really gotten into the groove of things since working here.

Time passed by quickly. I had a few short chats with people from my school that stopped in to grab a bite to eat. The only malfunction came from an older women wearing so much makeup she made a piñata look dull. She swore her food tasted like it had been set out and thawed then served to her. Which is completely stupid, I would have at least had the decency to microwave it, but I just apologized and sent her food back.

The clock on the yellow walls read quarter till 10, and since it's a weekday everything was beginning to slow down. This kind of sucked; I want time to go by faster. I work until 11 and an hour of slow paced cleaning makes time go by really slowly.

After probably 10 minutes of dragging a wash-rag over the surface of a table I noticed a very attractive older blonde man. He was just sitting there…oh shit, he's in my area. I guess I was too focused on cleaning the tables. I quickly went over to the table, admiring the blonde man more and more the closer I got.

"I'm so sorry for your wait. Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked putting on my best sugar filled smile. As he looked down at the menu, I quickly adjusted my bra.

"My son should be joining me in a moment, could I have another moment?" He asked in a deep silky voice.

Yes, yes you can. You have whatever you like.

He's a DILF…I can defiantly swing that way. I admired the clean shaven look he sported. His hair looked like it had been styled, but had been messed with. Then I noticed the he still had a name tag hung around his neck.

"You're a doctor?" I chirped, twisting the end of my long pony tail around my fingers.

"Yes, I actually just got off my shift…how did you kn-oh!" He laughed, "I forgot all about this." He said with a chuckle tugging on the name tag which read, Dr. Cullen.

"With all the hard work you do every day, I could see how that could happen." I giggled in returned. His blue eyes twinkled, he was so good looking. His sharp jawline and sexy crooked smile almost reminded me of someone though...

He looked behind me and gave a small wave, "Over here Edward!"

I watched in horror as my sexy cat came over and slid into the booth across from the sexy doctor.

Of course I should have guessed. There's no way both of them could be that gorgeous and not be related.

"This charming waitress is taking our order." Dr. Cullen announced a smile on his face.

"Hey Bella." Edward greeted smoothly, flipping over the menu.

I smiled, but only if he could hear my creep-ass thoughts. I can't decide whether I should hit on sexy clean Cullen, or gorgeous evasive Edward. I silently sang eenie-meenie-miney-mo in my head, and of course I landed on Edward.

Sigh. Maybe I should try again.

"Could I get a chocolate milk shake and large order of fries?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my fantasy of Dr. Cullen giving me a physical.

"I will also have a milkshake, vanilla though, and a chef's salad with a glass of water."

"Alright." I answered with a smile, feeling my disobedient eyes trailing over both of them quickly before I walked back into the kitchen to place their orders. "I should be returning with your food shortly." I finished.

This night has turned out to be more interesting than I originally thought it would be.

* * *

**AN:Thankyou so much for the reviews:DIt makes my day when I see I have one. Anyways, I've been struggling a bit with this, I've been typing different scenarios, and then erasing them, and then redoing them. I felt like this chapter went a bit fast. I'm one of those readers though who tends to skim though when things become slow and detail after detail is given about the house, the car, the friend, the stuff I do want to be able to picture, but don't want to read slow paragraphs after paragraphs of. I'm sorry if I ruffle anyone's feathers by saying that, they're amazing writers, it's just not MY thing.**

**Back to the point, I wasn't sure if I was too rushed and should slow down and add some more oomf to things.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

* * *

The empty diner is my place. Sometimes, I sit by myself in an empty corner near the back, where I feel the most peace I've ever experienced. Something about the air, still fizzling from the energy, but slowly muting itself, makes an amazing feeling.

I opened the peanut butter granola bar I had brought with me and took a bite off of it. All I could hear was my loud crunching and watched as crumbs of my granola bar fell onto the squeaky clean table. I tried blowing them away, but it only made them scatter.

My time with the Doctor and Edward turned out to be quite uneventful, sadly. I did not uncover any family affairs, nor was I much paid attention to. They just acted like polite customers and in return I acted like a friendly neighborhood waitress.

Just kidding, I acted like a total slut, but yeah still…neither seemed to notice. I'm pretty sure I caught Dr. Cullen sneaking a peak my ass, though that may or may not have been because I made sure to bend over the table so I could refill the salt for them.

After finishing up my granola bar, I squeezed my hand into my small pockets and wiggled my phone out.

I don't know why they keep making pockets so damn small, I don't have pockets so I can carry a fucking nickel around in them. Maybe they're meant to appear "feminine", but Bella Swann does not approve.

It's bitches like Tanya who came up with the idea of small pockets. Just another reason she makes me sick. Stupid pocket shrinking cow. I hope someone smacks the fuck out of her.

After nearly suffocating my hand I finally had my cellphone in hand, dialing Rose's number.

"Helllllooooo?" Rose sang out to me, after 4 rings.

"Hey, you want to come pick me up?" I asked her.

"Hold on." I heard her shuffling around.  
Then over the course of 5 minutes of still being on hold, I heard her running up and down the steps, moving heavy things around, and the bang of cabinets shutting loudly.

"Damn it babe, I'm grounded again and my mom is getting better at hiding the fucking keys." Rose sighed in defeat.

"It's okay." I told her, feeling a bit disappointed. I continued to close the diner up while I chatted to her about her day.

"Did you hear about how Lauren threw up on Tyler while giving him a blow job?" Rose snorted.

"No way," I closed and locked the door, and began walking down the sidewalk towards my house, "She did not." I laughed. Poor Lauren, karma really can be a bitch though.

"Yes way. She was drinking wine coolers earlier, and then I guess she tried to deep throat and threw up all over his dick."

I bust out laughing, "Remember when Jessica got plastered last year at Mike's after party and shit in his bed?" I said, still chuckling.

"Oh yes, and then his mom came and made her clean it up in front of everyone. Then Jessica was so drunk, she passed out in the washroom."

"Good times. Hey," I started, remembering the favor I wanted to ask her, "Would you mind adding Edward as a facebook friend…and maybe cyber stalk him a little for me…?"

"Awh, my Belly-Boo is becoming a sad desperate thirsty girl." Rose teased, I heard her get up, and then the light tap of her fingers against a keyboard a few moments later though.

"I am not." I argued begrudgingly.

"Of course you aren't hon." Rose trailed off, "Now we just have to wait for him to accept my request."

"Thank you, Roses. Alright…well I'm actually almost home so I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"No problem, boo, but for once, my mom is taking my car for school. She's going to give me a ride, it blows." She groaned through the speaker.

"Damn, what did you do this time?" I laughed.

"Long story, I'll update you tomorrow."

"Sounds good, night."

"Niteeee!"

I hit the end button and opened the latch on the white gate to our back yard. It was a pretty green yard, with steps leading up to the deck. On the deck we had a hot-tub, and a back door that lead into the kitchen. A backdoor Charlie kept unlocked at night for me until I got off work, and then I locked it.

Quietly, I walked up the dark wooden steps and onto the porch. From the porch I could see over the fence, and into the neighborhood. Small glowing lights shown through some windows, I smiled at how peaceful and quiet everything seemed out here.

The air even smelled peaceful, kind of like…warm water, in a good way.

I slid the screen door open, and opened the glass door.

I looked around the dark silent kitchen. The marble floors reflected the moonlight that poured through the windows. My little bonsai tree sat in the window sill. I gave it a little water, and because I was bored, I trimmed it a little.

See, I actually am quite the talented girl. I have a green thumb, for everything. Charlie argued I needed a little dome for my tree, to keep it constantly moist, but it has been growing perfectly fine without it a dome.

But when I say for everything, I mean for everything.

I quietly creaked open the basement door and tiptoed down the stairs into the musty smelling air. I artfully navigated my way around piles of dusty boxes and furniture, until I made it to the old closet door. I opened the door and got hit by the dank smell of my Mary-Jane.

My little plant sat under an LED heating light, keeping my Janey toasty at a nice 74 degrees. I even had a nice little ventilation unit set up. I got the growing light from Rose's cousin at a good price last summer, and had finally put it to use not too long ago. I even ordered feminized seeds offline.

Okay, so I know it seems strange with my dad being a cop and all. What he doesn't know won't hurt him though. The last time he came into the basement was a few months ago to retrieve an old football Jersey of his from his high school days. He and some of his friends, John Newton, Billy Black, and Jake Harry, came over for a game…and well, after an eventful night of pizza and beer, the Jersey had been retired. The next morning came the discovery of some of the seams busting open and tearing, much to Charlie's embarrassment.

So, Charlie doesn't have much down here except old pictures of my mom and him at Prom, at my 1st birthday party together, things like that. Charlie used to come down and take care of the things that were left behind from her, now ever since Tanya, the edges of the pictures are beginning to collect mildew.

So now, I use the basement for my own hobbies. Like growing marijuana, and fermenting beer in the mini fridge that's plugged up down here. My future with beer is not too bright though, the last time I checked, little bug things were beginning to reproduce and the smell was so horrible I immediately put it back into the fridge.

One day I would have to move it…maybe…I really don't want to though.

Actually I pretty much plan leaving it there forever to be completely honest.

I picked up the spritzer and lightly misted my plant. I'm no expert, yet, but I know the basics. Warmth, ventilation, not to over water it.

After checking all the vital signs of my plant, I began to make my way back to the base of the stairs.

I felt my shin ram into a box, "_Fuck!"_ I whisper screamed to myself.

I looked down to give my offender a nice kick, but then I saw a picture framed of my mom and me. The frame was gold, with pretty intricate designs on it. I looked about 14, Renee had her too thin arms around me. Her face was beginning to look gaunt, but she still had a large smile on her face, and so did I.

I couldn't decide whether I wanted to throw it against the cement walls, or whether I wanted to just keep staring at it. I quickly put it to my chest, and continued to tiptoe my way back upstairs and back into my room.

I had made it to the hallway leading to my door, when I ran into someone. I heard a muffled sigh, and heard the picture frame clash against the floor.

I looked up and my gaze became entangled by beautiful green eyes. The eyes belonging to the one and only, Edward.

What the fuck? No, seriously, what the fuck, why is Edward in my fucking hallway?

Oh, oh, oh…He's getting it in with the stepling.

I shot down to the ground to grab the picture, but he was quicker. Probably because I was distracted by his beautiful everything.

His long fingers held the picture, extending it out for me to take. He acted like he had no interest, but I had seen his pale green eyes sweep over it. An uncomfortable pulling sensation spread through my chest.

"Thanks." I muttered, lowering my gaze and redirecting my way around him.

I would ask him what he was doing here, and maybe even flirt with him about "stalking" me to my work, and now my house, but the pulling sensation made my words dissolve into my mouth.

"I see you a lot." He stated, not making any room for me to get by.

"Well, you are in my house." I finally whispered, looking up at him. Our eyes locked, and I met his poker face, with one of my own. I stepped closer to him, wanting to feel the heat radiate from him. I breathed in deeply, smelling the overwhelming warmth of spice and vanilla. I watched as his eyes darkened.

Even though he didn't want to want me, he couldn't help but want me.

"Who's that." He asked suddenly, his focus now squarely on Renee, and the thick energy running between us was suddenly gone. It was like a vacuum had sucked it up right out of the air. I watched as he slowly leaned back and took a step back away from me.

Fine, be like that. My cheeks felt a little hot. I know I couldn't have made up that moment in my head though….he had felt it too. The feeling was so strong.

"Wait, what?" I asked, realizing he had said something to me.

"Who is that?" he question, staring at the picture.

"Oh, nobody." I answer quickly, squeezing the frame tightly to my chest.

He simply nodded, diverting his gaze to something behind me.

I attempt again to move around him in our narrow hallway, but he made no attempts to move.

Silence filled the space between us, and I felt the air thickening around us again. His eyes wandering from the darkness behind me and back to my eyes again, this time I wanted to look away from his intense stare.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, his mouth twisting into a grimace.

I felt another blow of uneasiness settle into my chest.

"I could ask you the same thing." I laughed softly, playing it off.

He remained quiet though. I watched at his jaw twitched, and finally I found the invisible thread I've been meaning to pull off the hem of my shirt.

You won't find anything." I sighed, giving into his question, after minutes, or maybe it was just long-lasting second, ticked by. "I'm not a deep interesting person. I don't have any need to cry on someone's shoulder." I finished, after saying it, wondering if he would even know what I was answering to.

Then I squinted my eyes as a soft glow of light illuminated our section of the hall.

"Edward?" I heard Angela's voice whisper and watched as she peaked into the hall. Her eyes opened widely when she saw me, and for the first time, I watched anger cloud them.

Before I could stick around for questions, I quickly pushed past him and stumbled to my room.

* * *

Sun poured through the curtains of my window. I didn't feel like going to school though, so I rolled back over and pressed my face into my pillow. It smelled so fresh. I love the feeling of clean sheets and pillow cases…

The next time I woke up, it was to the buzz of my phone vibrating beneath me. The sun was no longer shining directly through my window.

Charlie's name lit up my phone screen.

Damn.  
"Hello?" I answered, my voice still groggy from sleep.

"Isabella Marie Swann, why is Mrs. Cope calling me at 12:30 and informing me that my daughter was not present in school today?" Charlie questioned accusingly.

"Probably because I'm not." I answered truthfully, rolling over onto my side and feeling my eyes droop again.

"Then where the hell are you?" He growled.

"At home. In bed, I didn't feel too good." I said in my most sad voice.

Charlie went silent for a moment, "Well, I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion, Bells. You know I don't like that Tyler kid. He's bad news, and I hear too much about you two "hanging out" or whatever you kids like to call it these days."

"He's not _that_ bad."

Maybe he is that bad, but I won't admit that to Charlie.

"His attendance would say otherwise. I've had to go to that boy's house too many times now and yank the hellion outta the damn door and into school in his damn 'jamas. He's an embarrassment. 'Is parents spoilt him rotten, he ain't got no sense, always doped up off something. Half the time, his eyes look like two red apple slices in a damn hay bale " Charlie ranted, his voice developing a strong southern twang the longer he spoke.

"Okay, okay. I get it, he's bad. I won't hang out with him." I interrupted, knowing Charlie's face was probably turning tomato red. His southern side comes out when he gets worked up about things.

"Damn right you won't. Why can't you hang out with good girls like lil Angie?"

"Because _Angela _is boring and kind of lame. That's why."

"That wasn't very nice of you to say." I could hear the slight agreement in Charlie's tone. Even though Charlie is a cop now, doesn't mean he didn't know how to get his "groove" on at one point. I mean, the he grew up in the 80's, who didn't do drugs?

"It's true though." I huffed,.

"Maybe, but she's a sweet girl and she's got some good friends with good heads on their shoulders."

"I'm going back to bed, chump." I yawned, ready to end our unproductive banter.

"Alright sweetheart, well I'll be back a little bit late tonight…duty calls. I'll pick up some pizza on the way home, feel better, Bells."

I closed my eyes and buried my face into my white flowery-smelling pillow.

Edward Mason. I retraced his name in my head, probably like every other future stalker does at some point with their victim.

I can't help it though, the boy is packing some heat.

So I know last night I may have gotten a little too deep, or read too much into his curiosity. It makes me feel uneasy…like I just want to rewind back into last night and feed myself the right lines.

How can a thirsty girl help herself around a guy like Edward though?

"Hey hon, are you awake?" I heard Rose's voice call.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" I asked casually, used to Rose dropping in whenever she pleases.

"I have news that could not wait, so I got Jessica to drop me off while she gets lunch from Milly's Sandwiches with Lauren. She's picking me up again on her way back, but none of that matters."

"Okay, go on." I urged her with the motion of my hand. Sometimes little facts about whether someone prefers ketchup or mustard get Rose excited.

"Well I was talking to Trina, my cousin who lives in LA, last night. Her friend, Stacy, happened to be staying over. Somehow Edward got brought up and it turns out, Stacy went to school with him last year. This is what I have found out; first Edward is like… a street racer."

"Wait, like fast and furious?" I asked giggling.

"YES I KNOW! That is exactly what I said! Hold on, let me finish though, babycakes. He's known at the drag strip and apparently is pretty widely known. She also said he was quite the partier and man-whore, and that EVERYONE knew who "Mace" was."

"Mace? What?"

"Yeah, apparently that's what they called him, that's not the point though. This part is sad, but it turns out his little sister tried committing suicide. Then around that time, he got involved in a cop chase and they busted him, and also found cocaine. After that he disappeared to live with his Aunt and Uncle in Forks. Which clicks, because he accepted my friend request, but it looked like everything representing his time in California had been wiped clean." She finished, sucking in a deep breath of air after she was finished.

I soaked in the information Rose gave me for a minute.

"Who are you?" I repeated quietly, using the same words Edward had used on me just the night before.

"What?" Rose asked, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh…nothing." I responded quietly.

**Hey(:It's been a bit since I last updated, but I guess that's life. I had a few scenarios in my head this chapter, but I finally ended up with this. Thankyou for the reviews I've gotten! I'm sorry if I didn't respond:/I really meant to, and I really do like reading them. I probably could have gone over this a little more thoroughly, but I am crazy tired, and really just to want upload this chapter, so I'm sorry if there are more typos than usual. Well, I hope you liked it:D**


End file.
